


杀手男孩与小老鼠

by lisa_jam



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Talon! Dick, Violence, mentions of torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>猫头鹰法庭宣判了红头罩的死刑，杰森对此不是非常热情。让人惊讶的是，那个将要夺他性命之人似乎也有同感。</p><p>已取得作者授权翻译。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventures of Little Mouse and Murder Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122962) by [Mikimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo). 



第一个找上杰森的利爪可以算是项挑战，但杰森最后还是把他砍断的脑袋抛进了河里。 _自己再长一个吧，傻逼。_

法庭派来的第二个利爪就有点不一样了。不像之前那个块头像坦克，打起来也像台战斗机器，这一个身形苗条，动作如同捕食猛兽。而且他很厉害。比杰森更厉害，而这就成了个麻烦。他在那晚早些时候离开公寓之时并没有指望自己会被捅到肋骨。事实上他根本没打算出去——他患了重感冒，这让人很难集中注意力。但当他拦截到一条召唤哥谭义警们的不幸警报，呼唤他们去阻止利爪们袭击整座城市的图谋之时，他觉得有业务加入其中。也可能是他对猫头鹰法庭的强烈厌恶让他想要跑出去踢烂那些家伙的屁股。所以他吃了点药效比较温和的止痛片，把自己从病床上拖了起来，来到街头。

这可能是个错误。

两小时后他正因为利爪的匕首造成的一堆伤口而流血不止，并且考虑起如何有尊严地逃离。事情发展得可不妙。这个变态就像猫玩弄耗子一样逗着他玩。他甚至都没有掩饰，而且他那诡异的笑声一路沿着每一座屋顶和每一条小巷，直追杰森不放。

杰森想办法拐进了他熟悉的犯罪巷，从一扇敞开的大门潜进一栋废弃的房屋。他知道这地方，以前跟线人在这里接头。荒废的阁楼上藏了些武器和药品，他指望在这里喘口气，甩掉他的追捕者。  
没有迹象显示那家伙追了过来，所以他冲上楼梯。他的伤口正在抽搐，他的胸口隐隐作痛。更别提在他头罩下面鼻子已经又开始淌鼻水了。恶心。

当他到达他的藏匿点，他尽可能地清理自己，然后有点犹豫地戴上了替换的红头罩——如果那个疯子追上来他可不想毫无防护。

然后他着手照料自己的伤处。他在打喷嚏的间隙中包扎着手臂，一面痛骂自己今天晚上疏忽大意犯下的那些错误——从离开他的床开始。他没法相信自己就让那个利爪就这么朝他扑过来了。这一连串愚蠢、低级的错误差点让他赔上小命。

那个利爪就是那么令人 _分心_ ，而且他战斗的方式有种熟悉感，就像杰森自己的动作的复制版，让他备受干扰。他甚至因此估计错误，让自己狠狠挨了一踢。利爪旋过身来，离开他的攻击范围，观察着他挣扎着恢复，戴着面具的脑袋好奇地歪向一边，看着杰森尝试止血然后重新振作。他的右臂已经废了，他的枪被利爪踩在脚下。这可不是有利局面。

“你怎么不跑了，小老鼠？”利爪问道。

“小老鼠？你是在把我比作猫头鹰的食物？”杰森问。他开始怀疑这个利爪是不是正缺晚餐的材料。

利爪什么也没说。就那么看着，等着。让人抓狂。

杰森趁喘口气的功夫计划了几条逃跑路线以及打倒利爪的方法——至少是理论上。当他移动的时候，他受伤的右臂告诉他这是个艰难的尝试。而那利爪则以流畅的动作就地滑倒，抖开一根高温金属丝缠住杰森的脖颈——堪堪卡在杰森的头盔和夹克衫领子之间。这本可以让他一击毙命。但这个利爪却带着明显的兴味看着杰森诅咒、咳喘，试图判断现在的情况。

 他彻底出局了。而且他就要被杀死了。就在差不多那个时候他终于听取了利爪的建议没命地逃跑。

 

他以前从没想过自己会对一栋破房子感激涕零。他坐在地板上包扎自己，枪搁在身旁，一只眼睛盯着锁上的门，另一只盯着狭小的窗户。外面透进来隐隐约约的城市的灯光是这里仅有的照明，但也足够看见东西了。

接下来一瞬间发生了很多事：一片阴影遮住了外面的灯光，杰森伸手去够他的抢，窗玻璃裂成碎片洒进室内，从那裂口里飞进来一把匕首。第二把利刃紧随其后。第一支匕首撞上了杰森的枪，将之打飞到一旁，第二支则在他去捡枪的时候扎进了他左手手掌。这把刀穿过了手套和皮肉把他钉在了墙上。 _操他妈的。_

“啧啧，小老鼠，”利爪说。“如果你再动的话下一刀会把它斩断。”他在手指尖转着那支匕首，随意地威胁。

“操你妈，反正你也会杀掉我，干嘛不干脆点？”杰森在痛苦中咆哮。他试着搞清手掌受伤的程度，还有他能不能冒险拔出这把刀。

“我还没说我的台词呢。”利爪说，他的声音里带着某种程度的轻快。

杰森从头罩后面瞪他。“你的台词？这他妈又不是在演戏！”

利爪无视了他。他看起来很愉快。“红头罩。猫头鹰法庭已经宣判了你的死刑。”

“红头罩？你们这群混蛋甚至不知道我的名字？”

“你的名字对我毫无意义，小老鼠。”

“所以你们只是在根据代号杀人？我不是第一个红头罩，你知道的。而且很有可能也不是最后一个。”

利爪又歪了歪头——这动作让杰森想起侏罗纪公园里头那些迅猛龙：充满好奇和探究，时刻准备把你开膛破肚生吞活剥。

“利爪全都是一样的，对吗？你们只是些继承了前任名号的活死人。在你们挂掉之后只会有更多杀人工蜂接替你们。”尽管跟杀手聊这种疯狂的话题完全就是丧失理智，杰森觉得至少他还活着并且还能讲话。这也就是他能有的最好的办法了。

“我没有死。”利爪愤愤地说。“我是 _利爪_ *。”

“你当上 _这个_ 利爪多久了?”杰森讽刺地问。“如果你没死的话，你看起来有点年轻得过分啊。”  
* _the_ Talon为特指，后文带斜线的利爪都为特指

“大约36小时。你的蝙蝠击败了我的前任。我被临时提拔了。”他带着强烈的憎恶说出“蝙蝠”这个词。

“运气不错啊。这么说当你被别人干掉了——这是 _注定_ 的——你就会被取代。这种活法有点没意思啊。”

利爪凑近了，匕首并无威胁地随意握在手中。他滑坐到杰森的大腿上——这一招他可没有料到。这动作触动了他的手，疼痛如同尖牙碾磨着他的身体。但他一声没吭，现在他的左手仍然被钉在墙上，右臂则还在淌血，麻木不已，除了等待机会他也没什么可做的。

“你的话在我听来与鸟雀叽喳没有分别，”利爪说，审视着他的匕首在杰森手上造成的伤口。他用戴着手套的手指戳了戳，杰森试着不去回应但还是露出了牙齿。这个利爪完全就是个神经病，但他很好奇。杰森可以利用这一点。

“杰森。”杰森说。这是个足够普通的名字。

“杰森？”

“我的名字。如果你要杀了我，难道不该至少知道自己杀的人叫什么？”

利爪耸耸肩，在其他场合下这个模棱两可的回答会赢得杰森的赞赏。不过此时此刻，有一个脑子有毛病的杀手坐在你的大腿上可完全谈不上有趣。

“名字对我毫无意义，我不会为之困扰。”利爪自信地说，但他仍然好奇地打量着杰森的头盔。杰森暗暗期望他会试图摘掉它，因为他对自己的兴趣显然超出了训练允许的范围。

“喜欢你看见的吗？”杰森戏弄地说。他意识到这个混账疯子 _确实_ 喜欢他所见到的：他很着迷，而这就是杰森还活着的唯一理由。杰森的心跳因为涌起的肾上腺素而加快。他还没有一败涂地，还有机会最后一搏。

“如果你不是第一个红头罩，也不是最后一个，那谁会做你的继任者？”研究了一会杰森受伤的右臂之后，利爪问道。他的动作并不温柔，但杰森忍受住了他那毛毛躁躁的戳弄。

“不知道，估计是什么被蝙蝠侠气得要命的家伙吧。”

利爪对蝙蝠侠这个词再次畏缩了一下。

“你可不怎么喜欢老蝙蝠啊，对不？”杰森问，他自己的好奇心渐长。之前的那个利爪可对他的任务之外的一切毫不关心。或许这个家伙提升得是有点太 _急_ 了。

利爪再度研究起杰森的头罩。他的手指尝试性地拂过头盔表面。

“我不喜欢这个，”利爪告诉他，“看起来就像你头上顶着一个西红柿。”

杰森突如其来地感到一阵不合时宜的愤慨：他 _喜欢_ 他的头罩，非常感谢！但不管怎样他等待着的机会来了。在这念头划过他的脑海之时，利爪显然已经忍不住了，用他伶俐的手指寻找起了搭扣。杰森任他动作，等头盔稍一松动，甚至在利爪把它脱下来之前，杰森就开始用装在他右手手套上的微型传感器敲击他的防御密码了。

利爪盯着他露出来的面孔——虽然有一部分仍然被眼罩遮着，而在他完全摘下头罩的须臾之间杰森输完了引爆密码。他迅速把头扭向一边，而那个红头罩在利爪的手中堪堪爆炸，他发出了一声惊讶的喊叫被爆炸向后掀开。

杰森尽可能迅速而小心地从他的左手掌里拔出那把刀。理智的选择是立刻逃跑，包扎他的伤口，如有需要呼叫支援。但他已经受够了被见鬼地追着跑过整个城市、还有被这个猫头鹰忍者痛揍这整件事了。

杰森踢向那个倒在地上的利爪，忽略了他的手和胳膊都在阵阵抽痛。他的对手正在迅速恢复，而杰森使用了一连串布鲁斯教过他的招数——这可能是他从蝙蝠侠那儿最先学会的东西，如何放倒比你更高更壮的对手——让他们失去平衡，给自己制造逃跑的机会。对这招式的熟练让他胸中一痛——他甚至不需要思考怎么做。就算过了这么久以后，这些训练感觉就像已经被刻入了他的骨髓之中。

利爪开始反击，以一种难以置信的完美方式反相拆解他的招数。然后情势发生了奇怪的逆转。在杰森后退着重新组织攻势的时候，利爪爆发出一声痛苦的呜咽，紧紧按住自己的脑袋。杰森甚至还没揍到他的脸呢。也许是因为法庭对他做了什么手脚，也许刚才那场小爆炸搞坏了他的脑袋，也可能是别的什么。杰森才他妈的不在乎，他可没工夫对这个机会挑三拣四，所以他出手了，连续猛击对方的头部和腿。就算这个利爪还没死掉，他可能也没法那么轻松复原了。

如果要说实话，他的攻击七零八落，完全不成章法。他很确定有一半的踢打严重偏离了目标，但他正在气头上，而这个长羽毛的小畜生刚才差点要了他的命。当利爪终于不再动弹之后，杰森拿出他自制的锁扣把他的手脚捆了起来。他甚至不确定那家伙是不是还活着，但他不敢冒任何风险。他这次也不打算像对付上一个一样把他丢进河里。他需要一些答案，而且就算这家伙已经死过了，他也怀疑这个杀手很快就会又活蹦乱跳的了。

回到他在东区的安全屋的旅程简直狼狈不堪。他精疲力竭，手臂和手掌都皮开肉绽，而那个利爪比他以为的要重得多。东区的安全屋是一座位于码头边的废弃仓库。通常这里是他进行那些更加不上台面的活动用的。脏活儿，如果你要说的话。他不喜欢拷打，或是让人受折磨，但是如果非干不可他也下得了手，而这世上就有那么些家伙完全不值得他同情。

疯狂的利爪绝对在那份名单之上。

他把他的犯人紧紧捆着房间中央的椅子上，椅子脚被固定在了地板上。这房间只有天花板正中央一个光秃秃的灯泡作为光源，周围开阔的空间都隐没在阴影之中。杰森已经成为了运用恐吓获取情报的大师。比起拔掉指甲，他更喜欢把那群罪犯吓得屁滚尿流。

锁好了犯人，他走向房间一角的冰箱。他需要一瓶天杀的啤酒和一把止痛片。他的手感觉就像被老虎钳捏碎了一样，一跳一跳疼得厉害，他几乎不敢正眼看它了。而最糟糕的是他感觉自己正在发低烧。利爪仍然一动不动，脑袋无力地低垂着，所以杰森转而给自己疗伤。

让人吃惊的是那把刀没有斩断他手掌里头脆弱的骨头。杰森不确定那究竟是狗屎运还是他的敌人不可思议的准头所至。不管怎样伤口仍然疼得他想死，而如果那个混蛋造成了任何永久性损伤他可是会以牙还牙的。津津有味地。

弄好了伤口，杰森换上一副隔热手套，戴上护目镜，开始剥掉利爪的头盔和手套——以防万一他的制服上有任何防护措施，他很确定利爪现在已经学到教训了。伴随着咒骂和一些盔甲产生的微弱电击，杰森成功地把他的铁手套和头罩摘了下来。

这个利爪有一头草草割过的黑发，橄榄色的肌肤——他看起来因为缺乏日晒而有点苍白，但他绝对跟杰森遇到过的其他利爪那种惨白的僵尸模样截然不同。他仍然四肢垂软，血从他低垂的脸孔滑下，滴落在地板上。杰森检查了一下发现脉搏很稳定。坚韧的小杂种。

利爪抬起头，把头发从眼前撇开，瞪着他。

啤酒从杰森手里滑落，在复合地板上四分五裂，泡沫和玻璃渣子溅到他的靴子上。他丝毫没注意。  
他正看着一个鬼魂。

他眨眨眼，以防这是自己的幻觉。他甚至还掐了一下自己的伤口因为他肯定是在做梦。但是这不是梦，他正在瞪着一个血迹斑斑、又稍微变成熟了些的理查德·格雷森，第一位罗宾，蝙蝠侠在这过去六年以来无法自拔的陈年旧痛。杰森甚至从来没有遇见过他的这位强敌——但他对这个人的了解几乎跟他对布鲁斯的一样多。

“我，操，”他说。

  现在这事更说得通了。他能够跟上杰森最拿手的招数，应付布鲁斯教他的那些动作。还有在他战斗的时候那种熟悉感。杰森发现利爪都是被洗脑之后才供法庭役使的，所以更能说明这个利爪回忆起了杰森的打斗风格，以至于触发了他脑袋里的什么抵抗机制，致使他最后头疼崩溃。没错，这个理论说得通。

但他还是不敢完全相信。他抓着利爪的头发让他抬起头，近距离地审视他。利爪像野兽一样对他喷着唾沫，厉声吼叫，但杰森无视了他。这张脸像得出奇。要不这个人就是失踪的罗宾，要不他就是个操蛋的鬼魂。在进行测试之前他不能打包票，但他的直觉告诉他这是个这家伙。

“你叫什么名字，利爪？”杰森问。

“我没有名字。”

杰森靠回他的椅子，揣摩着他面前这个悲惨的造物。他说话时是利爪的典型模式，但那种愤怒的吐字方式跟其他法庭的奴仆们毫无感情的语调全然不同。他们已经抓住他至少六年了——足够让他被彻底洗脑——就算对这个曾经的罗宾这样坚韧不屈的家伙来说也一样。

所以为什么 _那个_ 利爪，他们目前的头号刺客，被送来追杀杰森而不是布鲁斯？他可能是个崭新的对手，但他已经死透了。杰森思考着也许这跟这个利爪出人意料的方面有关。作为一个被洗脑的杀手他似乎还保留着一些个性。

他有几个选择。他可以把他交给布鲁斯，让他去做测验，然后看着布鲁斯发现这就是格雷森的时候那副僵硬而脆弱的模样。或者他可以联系警察让他们把他跟其他被捕的利爪关在一块儿。从另一方面说，他还可以杀死他，让布鲁斯和他那死罗宾的老传统见鬼去吧。或者他可以按照他最初的方案，尝试着从他的杀手小宠物嘴里套出点情报来。

利爪似乎不知怎么看透了他的想法，再度像只猛禽那样偏过头，露出他染血的牙齿狰狞一笑。“你打算杀死我吗，小老鼠？”

“现在你才是那个被绑在椅子上的家伙，所以我们能够别再用那些讨厌的昵称了吗？”

“仅仅因为我暂时无法行动不意味着你就不是一只小老鼠。”

杰森无视了他。“所以，你才当了不到两天超级恶棍利爪就已经被踢出游戏了。不太妙啊？”

利爪发出低嗥。他几乎可以算得上有点孩子气——如果一个喜好在人身上扎洞的、被洗脑的刺客也可以这样形容的话。

杰森给自己又拿了瓶啤酒，花了几分钟思考。他肯定得进行DNA测试。从布鲁斯那里偷偷取走一份格雷森的血液样本却有点难度。即使在布鲁斯面前提到他可怜的失踪的小罗宾也足够让他不快很多日子了。

他坐在他的俘虏对面，沉思着敲了敲酒瓶。“迪克·格雷森这个名字对你来说有什么意义吗？”他问。

利爪畏缩了下。“不。”

“你是个糟糕的骗子，罗宾。”他又缩了一下，嘴里嘶嘶作响，比起人类更像动物。杰森又喝了一口。“渴了？”

利爪只是呆板地看着杰森，在他递出啤酒的时候。“水。”他最后说。

“啤酒，不然拉倒。”

“你想灌醉我吗，小老鼠？”

杰森嗤之以鼻。“没，就是懒得一路走到冰箱前头。某个混账把我揍得很惨，我累死了。”他打了个哈欠以证明自己。

利爪咧嘴一笑，抬起头好让杰森把啤酒倒进他嘴里。然后他喷了出来。“真恶心！”

“你没喝过啤酒？这玩意会让你上瘾的。”

“我们能别再浪费时间了吗？如果你打算杀我，尽管放手去做。如果你要审问我，也不必费心——我一无所知，而你也没有办法改变我。如果你打算继续喂我恶心的酒精饮料那就赶快让这一切结束。”

“你真是个粗鲁的小东西，啊？我有问题要问。”

“我不会回答，我 _无法_ 透露任何关于法庭的事。你可以尽管痛下杀手，那样可以给我们都节约些时间。”

“忘了那个吧。我想知道关于 _你_ 的事。”

他的头又仰起来了。杰森开始发现这其中奇怪的迷人之处——就像一只受过训练的猛犬仍然能够表现得很可爱，直到它因为你踩过了线而撕碎你的喉咙，然后为漂亮地完成了任务欢乐地摇起尾巴。

“并没有 _我_ 的存在。只有他们。”

“你 _曾经_ 存在过，迪克。”

“不。”他的声音低沉而破碎。“我不存在，我生来是为了服从猫头鹰法庭。”

“你想要这样吗？”

“想要？”利爪看着杰森，仿佛他正在说外星语言。

“对啊，想要。你 _想要_ 服从他们吗？”

“我服从于法庭。”他看起来很痛苦，仿佛脑袋里面有什么东西正在翻腾。“红头罩，猫头鹰法庭已经宣判了你的死刑。”他绷紧了肌肉，但没有挣扎。

杰森对他产生了几分同情。这让他有点不舒服。

“那么，”他说。“你跟我说折磨不会起作用——鉴于我对付过被洗脑的怪胎们，我倾向于相信你。也许有人能够突破你脑袋里的障碍——但我没那个闲工夫。”他看着利爪伤痕累累的漂亮脸蛋。

“让我们互换情报。我会问你一个问题，如果你回答了，你就可以问我作为交换。”

“你并不具有任何我感兴趣的情报，”利爪回答，但杰森根据之前的观察知道他已经上钩了。这个家伙已经看到了太多，以至于变得不知餍足，他的满心好奇令他对交流充满了绝望的渴求。他绝望地想要抓住什么东西, _任何_ 东西。

“第一个问题，小鸟儿。你记得在他们到来之前的事吗？在法庭之前？”

“不记得。”

“你确定？”杰森压低声音，语气变得柔和。“你还记得马戏团吗？”

在那场激烈的争吵让十五岁的迪克冲出韦恩大宅之后，有人看到他朝哈雷马戏团的方向出发——他最早的家，彼时马戏团正在城里。杰森知道布鲁斯已经询问过那些人——是恐吓过他们，他严重怀疑。但他们都否认迪克来找过他们。他就那么消失了，而无论布鲁斯或是蝙蝠侠找到的一切都无法说法说明究竟发生了什么。但那并没有让他就此放弃寻找他失踪的孩子，并为自己未能找到他而深深自责——通过将所有爱着他的人们狠狠推开的表现方式。

利爪因为他的问题而浑身颤抖起来。

杰森向前倾身，他的声音仍旧温和，抑扬顿挫。“爆米花的香甜，棉花糖和被踩踏过的泥土的味道。孩子的笑声，巨大帐篷之下的欢声喝彩？”

“不！”利爪剧烈地摇起头来。“不我不能！”他看起来六神无主。

杰森坐回去。“轮到你问了，猫头鹰小子。”

“我？”他问，仍然在颤抖。“你这儿没有我想要的！”

杰森从嗓子里挤出声音。阿尔弗雷德告诉过他迪克是个顽固的家伙——当老人谈论他的时候脸上总是带着痛苦，但不像布鲁斯，那痛苦之中还掺杂着想念，关于一个调皮的小男孩如何热衷于偷冰箱里的东西，在玩牌时作弊，但他又从来不能忍受自己的成就无人知晓——所以他总是通过把他的战利品分送给别人来彰显自己的胜利。

“你可以随便问。关于我，我知道的事情，或者你可以索要食物和水。你可以问我知道什么关于你的事。或者，如果你全都不想，你可以告诉我一些你自己的事情。”

“我想要水，”利爪说。“还有——”

“嗯哼——一问抵一问。”杰森抬起他被困住的身体，递过水。利爪在喝水的时候也没断开跟他的视线连接。杰森提醒自己不该觉得一个疯颠颠杀手有吸引力，就算从纯审美角度而言。

“轮到我了。”杰森说，仍然凝视着他。“你最初的记忆是什么？”

利爪朝他靠过来，半是威胁，半是引诱。“ _疼痛。_ ”

这不是个出乎意料的回答，但利爪眼中的神色非常地……激烈。

“你问吧。”

“我想要休息。”利爪说，从睫毛下面朝他狡诈地一瞥。

 

杰森无法否认他自己也感受到床铺的召唤了。他的眼皮沉重无比，身体因为整晚上不计其数的摔打而疼痛不已。

“好吧我们把这烂摊子留到明天早上再处理。”他需要些睡眠来摆脱感冒，好对付明天不管是什么  
等着他的破事儿。

这座安全屋另一个有用之处是杰森加固了地下室的牢房。他把它造得尽可能地安全，还包含了数量惊人的栅栏。

利爪显然跟他一样精疲力竭，他在杰森在自己脚踝上扣上电子锁的时候只是挣扎了一次。杰森毕竟不是彻底的混蛋，所以他给这位留宿客人留下了一瓶水，一条毯子以及一个桶。然后他设置好了警报系统摇摇晃晃地回到自己的床上。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早上杰森早早就醒了，在他检查利爪的监控录像时，一个计划已经在他脑中形成。利爪还在熟睡，蜷缩在毯子之下。杰森感觉好些了；一夜之后他的热度降下来了，尽管他的鼻子还是有点堵，不过至少不再像粘嗒嗒的微型尼亚加拉大瀑布了。他检查了自己的伤势，手掌上的伤口仍然肿胀发痛，但没有感染的炎症，他简直走了他妈的大运。他换了些绷带然后穿上日常便装，来到街上。

恩佐家是一家位于新城区的小而忙碌的咖啡店。这家店其貌不扬，但他们家的咖啡和甜点的品质却值得称道。阿尔弗雷德也会来这里买布鲁斯最喜欢的咖啡饮品，每周三早上九点一刻，如同上发条般精确。阿尔弗雷德会坐下来，阅读报纸，就着他自己的黑咖啡吃两个丹麦卷。

杰森滑入他对面的座位。令人起敬的是，阿尔弗雷德只是搁下报纸，朝他扬起一边眉毛。

“嗨，阿福。”

“杰森少爷。多么罕见的幸会。”

杰森稍微挪动了一下。他爱阿尔弗雷德，这一点杰森无需向自己掩饰，但他也是能够用寥寥数语就让他觉得自己就像个把手偷偷伸进饼干桶的小屁孩的少数人之一。

他在阿尔弗雷德的审视之中仔细斟酌着自己的言词。“阿福，事情是这样的——我知道我跟布鲁斯总是合不来，而你也不需要信任我。但我需要你帮个无伤大雅的小忙。”

阿尔弗雷德不动声色地评估着他，杰森在他的考量之下保持镇定。这是一步险棋。

“我是否应当假设，你不希望布鲁斯老爷知道你即将与我讨论的这件事？”

“没错，阿福。”杰森迎上他的目光。“我需要用你的情报找出一些重要的事实——如果成功了这将会对我们都有好处。我能得到你的同意吗？”在阿尔弗雷德还没回答之前，杰森抬起一根手指。“当然如果你觉得我会把这些信息用在不当之处，你可以随意处置它们。”这是在冒险，但他希望这么说能够让老人相信他——他其实没有理由这么做，除了念及在杰森还是孩子时他们的感情。

“只要你没有恶意，你可以向我询问任何事情，并且信赖我的判断力。我相当擅于保持谨慎小心。”他微微眨了眨眼睛。

杰森点点头。“好的，不过这有点棘手——但我不想要布鲁斯白激动一场——除非我已经弄清楚了。但我可能有了迪克·格雷森的线索。”

阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口气。他就和布鲁斯一样爱着迪克，而杰森不得不按下一股汹涌的嫉妒之情。“我需要一份DNA标本来确定，然后得花上一到两星期把线索归纳起来……”他的声音小了下去。

阿尔弗雷德点点头。“如果布鲁斯老爷过早得知此事他可能会寄望过深。”

“对的，但你知道不只是那样。我有些渠道，而布鲁斯总是太……”他搜寻着合适的词汇。“强硬，他可能会打破这之中的平衡。”

“我能够理解。但如果你能把真相带给布鲁斯老爷，或是找到那个孩子——那个年轻人——我会尽我所能帮助你。告诉我如何将样本发给你，我会负责操作的。或者如果你希望把你的样本发给我，洞窟的电脑可以在数小时之内将结果分析出来。”他伸出一只手覆在杰森放在桌面上的手背上。“在这件事上我信任你，因此你也可以信任我。”

杰森点点头，有点受宠若惊。他可不常被寄予这种信赖。他握住了老人的手。“我不会让你失望的。我会把样本发过来的，只要给我一点时间我就会把我发现的事情全部告诉你们。”

“既然你如此决定，杰森少爷。我认为我的要求已经提完了。”

与阿尔弗雷德的对话让杰森动身返回仓库的时候如同被注入了一针强心剂。他相信阿尔弗雷德比任何其他人都要公正。这种欢欣鼓舞在他到达仓库发现大门敞开着的时候消失殆尽。操。

在近距离观察之下，这扇门看起来是由外部打开的。这意味着另一种迥然不同的麻烦，而他只来得及抓过一支更大的枪就跑向关押他的利爪的牢房。

牢房里面有两个别的家伙：一个高挑纤细的女人和一个腰宽背阔的男人。杰森怀疑从男人身上滴下的是尿液。他的利爪正举着那个桶作为盾牌和武器，试图将袭击他的人挡在面前。

“——已经宣判了你的死刑，”女人正在说。“也许你的死亡会对我们更加有用处。”

他的利爪发出嘶嘶声，但没有改变防备的姿势。他连看都没看杰森一眼，但杰森知道他发现自己了，他能够辨认出他的利爪的肢体语言。他并没有警告那两个不速之客。

杰森朝着那个女人的膝窝位置开了两枪。她的腿向两侧炸开，尚未完全断绝的部分摇摇晃晃挂在身上。他朝那个男人开的那枪让他失去平衡朝后倒去，同时又把一沓子弹射进了女人的脑袋。她歪歪扭扭地倒下了，断掉的腿弯折在身后。那个男性利爪躲过了下一波子弹扑向他。杰森朝一侧躲开，试着隐藏他现在只能用右手的事实。但利爪擦过他身边夺路而逃。杰森考虑了要不要追上去，但以他目前的情况看来他觉得可能不是个好主意。

他的利爪正在用桶猛揍那个女人的脑袋，直到它变成一摊血肉模糊的玩意儿。他身上溅满了血点，口中咆哮不止，显得愤怒而绝望。

“所以，”杰森说，利爪停下动作，疑惑地看着他。“我们这就停战了？”

释放这个利爪是个愚蠢的决定。这简直是发疯，但杰森还是这么做了。他就是不喜欢按常理出牌，或者只是愚蠢透顶。利爪看起来相当惊讶，但同时很高兴。他笑了——不是狡黠或者自得的笑，而是纯粹快乐的那种。杰森决定冒险一试。

东区的安全屋暴露了，所以他们一起转移到杰森的另一处安全屋。位于哥谭花园塔旅馆的顶层房间可不是那些认识杰森的人通常会指望发现他的地方。这是那些有钱没处花的家伙经常选择的地方。

他给他的宠物利爪穿了一件过大的帽衫和一条牛仔裤，在他们穿过大厅的时候，前台的男人给了他的一个了然的眼神。哈，不是你想的那回事，老兄。

利爪环顾着房间，检查着抽屉和玻璃咖啡桌的底下。杰森有点好笑地看着他。“我有点惊讶你没试着杀掉我然后把我的尸体带回法庭，当作你乞求他们的宽恕的献礼，”他说。

利爪放下他正在检查的花瓶。他颤抖着踌躇了一会，从他凌乱的头发后面朝杰森投来带着痛苦和一丝野性的目光。“我不想，”他停下来，舔了舔下唇，“我不想死。死亡是我唯一剩下的价值。”

“当你死了，你就会完全属于他们了，是吗？成为他们手心里的木偶？”

利爪冷冷地瞪着他，拳头攥紧，深蓝的眼睛因为痛苦而暗沉。

“我所有的一切都是他们授予的。”

“但你本该拥有更多。”杰森说。他察觉到了那种渴望，那种深埋着的愤怒。他面前的是他们可以用来对抗猫头鹰法庭的最强大的武器。他了解他们，知道如何深入他们那深藏于阴影中的组织。“是不是反抗的念头会让你感到疼痛？”

利爪点点头，他的身体仍然颤抖而紧绷。杰森下意识地伸出一只手握着他的肩膀。利爪像面对一条毒蛇那样盯着他的手。

“你看，”杰森说，尽可能地试着让自己的声音诚恳可信。“如果我们一起努力，我们能够让你脱离他们。我们可以毁灭他们。”

“你不能。法庭强大无比，无止无休。”

“胡扯淡。蝙蝠侠对这类东西从不留情，何况哥谭是他的城市。现在他知道这些家伙在城里，如果不把他们清除干净他不会罢休。”

“他们会毁灭他和所有他钟爱的事物。”

“他是出了名的杀不死，相信我，我试过了。”

利爪朝他眨眨眼，困惑地皱眉。“蝙蝠不是你的主人吗？”

“不是。我不为他工作。我是我自己的老大。我靠自己赢来了这种局面。我和那个蝙蝠，我们俩正在试着和平共处，但我们并不总能看对眼。”

利爪似乎对此感到很开心，他又冲他笑了，然后他伸出带着老茧的手指抚摸杰森的脸。这个动作有点令他惊讶，但他没有动，任由对方探索。利爪轻轻按着杰森嘴巴旁边的伤口——这是他们昨晚的打斗中他自己的杰作，然后用手指潜进杰森的头发，将发丝向后抚平。接下来在杰森来得及反应之前，利爪从下面猛踢他的腿随即掐住了他的喉咙。

疯狂的杀手。对，他本该记得这点的。

利爪居高临下对他咆哮。“你为什么要这么做？你没有理由帮助我！”

杰森挣扎着试图从被挤压的喉咙里发出声音，于是利爪微微放松了力道。“我知道你是谁。”

利爪低头看着他。困惑、期望和愤怒在他的漂亮脸蛋上挣扎变换。杰森努力让自己的表情显得镇定。“我知道你是谁，你曾经是什么人，还有你来自哪里。”

利爪放开他，盘腿而坐。杰森大口喘气，甚至没试着遮掩。

“我什么也不是。”利爪说，脸上因明显的痛苦而扭曲。

“胡扯。你是个人，你以前是从某个地方来的。我认为我知道是哪里。”

“我不相信你。”

杰森耸耸肩。“我自己也还不相信——但我要做个DNA测试来找到结论。”

他突然有了主意。“我来告诉你我知道的事情，你可以自己判断。”他摇摇晃晃地站起来走向他的笔记本电脑。他一下子谷歌出了他要找的内容。一篇标题为“亿万富翁花花公子收养吉普赛孤儿”的新闻，标题就有点儿错误的政治倾向，而且文章内容也不是什么好话。但文章里有一张布鲁斯的彩色照片，正在微笑着挥手致意，一只手搭在一个小男孩的背上。利爪越过他的肩膀看过来，盯着屏幕上年轻的他自己的影像。

“那是我吗？”他问，语调中混杂着好奇和痛苦。情感控制住了他，但这是个好迹象。

“我想是的。”

“那个人是我的父亲？”

“养父。”

利爪做了几次深呼吸。“去做你的检测，”他说。

 

杰森做了测试。阿尔弗雷德接收了他的样本，在那天晚上九点钟他们得到了结果。

迪克·格雷森，仍然活着，并且完好无损。至少某种程度上来说。

阿尔弗雷德的声音因为情感而哽咽了，他保证在杰森准备好之前不会告诉布鲁斯，杰森相信这位老人能够遵守诺言。

利爪——迪克——在得知这个消息时空白着一张脸，然后把自己锁进了浴室。杰森随他去了。他从迷你吧台里拿出一罐啤酒，瘫坐在沙发上思考着。他可以轻轻松松地用这一点来对抗布鲁斯，但如果这么做了，他就会背叛阿尔弗雷德，而他决不能那样。他必须天杀的干一件正确的事——但必须慎之又慎。

迪克带着坚定的表情从浴室走出来。“我的名字是理查德·格雷森，”他说。

杰森没有忽略他说这话时脸上闪过的痛苦。“他们训练你在回想起任何过去的事情时都会感到痛苦。”这不是个问题，但迪克还是点头了。“我们得试着给你重新编码。”

利爪歪了歪头。

“把这种糟糕的条件反射去除。”杰森解释。

“怎么做？”

“我他妈哪知道。你晚餐想吃啥，迪基？”

迪克朝他走来，目光跃跃欲试。“你有什么提议，小老鼠？”

杰森试着忽略了这个昵称，因为他有种感觉自己已经没法在短时间内摆脱它了。他把笔记本打开转向利爪，后者双手抱膝，像个石雕滴水嘴怪兽那样盘踞在沙发上。“挑一个你喜欢的外卖。”

迪克在杰森把电脑递过来的时候朝他眨眼。“挑一个？”

“对啊，小傻瓜，挑一个你想吃的。”他们迟早得开始关于自由意志什么的课程对不？挑选食物是个容易的好开头。

迪克仔细地阅读着菜单上的条目。“披萨？”

杰森露齿而笑。

迪克不知道他喜欢什么口味，所以他们每种都要了点，支付这个安全屋和在这儿使用的信用卡的资金都是才不同的犯罪组织当中小心盗取来的。他们能负担得起这点额外花销。他们坐在沙发上，周围堆满了啤酒，披萨和大蒜面包。这种感觉就好像他们是好伙伴，而不是一天之前还是死对头的陌生人。在他们吃饭的时候杰森仍然密切留意着另一个人。这种吸引力和潜在的灾难可能性让人又紧张又兴奋。

他真的该深刻反省自己老为这种疯狂的破事儿而兴起的毛病了。

“那么，小老鼠——”

“杰森。”

“那么，杰森。”迪克嘲讽地重复着他的名字。“你有计划吗，还是我们就这么大吃大喝直到法庭追上门来？”他冲着杰森喝干的两瓶啤酒挑挑眉毛。

“我正在想办法——而且他们不会发现我们，除非我已经准备好对付他们的方法。”

“他们会的。”迪克听天由命地说。“他们会找到我们。他们会将你的皮肤生生剥下，把你放在一个房子里投喂饥饿的老鼠，而他们会看着你尖叫乞求，直到一点点被啃得渣都不剩。”

杰森放下他那片披萨。“你真的脑子不太正常啊，是不是？”迪克只是朝他眨着蓝眼睛。

“然后他们会把我抓回去。他们会惩罚我。”他抖了一下。“然后他们会杀死我，我便会完全属于他们。”他把一片盖满火腿和菠萝的披萨塞进嘴里大口咀嚼。

“你似乎很肯定。”

“没错。”

“你认为我们还有多少时间？”杰森问。法庭门路众多，而且老谋深算。但他很确定他们俩一起至少能抵挡得住他们一会儿——直到增员力量赶到。

迪克无视了问题，转而抽走杰森手里的啤酒痛饮一口。他做了个怪相，显然还是不怎么喜欢。看起来他想要在自己仅有的自由时光之中尽可能尝试一切事物。他大口吞食腊肠披萨的动作几乎应该称之为色情了。然后是大蒜面包。杰森不知道自己还能不能从他吞咽大蒜面包的景象中恢复过来了。

杰森胃口相当好，但迪克远远超过了他。他不停地吃直到看起来几乎要吐了。但他倒没有吐出来，只是在杰森去拿啤酒的时候伸出一只手。

“你讨厌那玩意。如果你只是想喝醉，我可以给你弄些尝起来更好的。”

迪克抬起头；显然他的味觉体验之旅还没有结束。

“你喜欢带点甜的，酸的还是新奇口味的？”杰森打开迷你吧台。他有整整一柜各种简单鸡尾酒的储备。他已经够乱糟糟的了，甚至不再思索为啥他坐在这间一千美元一晚的宾馆房间里给一个杀人的神经病调制鸡尾酒。

“全部都要。”迪克说。他看起来决心已定。

 

经过一杯柠檬威士忌，两大杯龙舌兰日出，再加上他现在正在喝的那杯杰森特调鸡尾酒——他的独家版本的“泛银河系含漱爆破药”*，迪克看起来马上要从沙发上滚下来了。杰森比他更坚挺，而且他对自己的上限把握更严格，因为尽管他很想要喝个烂醉，但他大脑中理智的部分还是告诉他在一个喝醉的杀手面前丧失神智是个坏主意。事实证明这是个正确的决定。  
*Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster，来自银河系漫游者指南，“喝下一杯泛银河系含漱爆破药，那感觉就像是被一大块包裹着柠檬的金砖拍碎了头。”

“我想跟你做爱，”迪克热忱地告诉他，然后就自己破坏了气氛，因为他试着喝一口酒却没对准嘴巴，蓝色的饮料溅得他胸前到处都是。他用一种杰森不熟悉的语言咒骂了一声。

“你刚刚说啥？”

“我想跟你做爱。”

杰森摇摇手——他可以一会儿再来处理这项爆炸性宣言。“不，你刚才说的那句话——我不知道你说的是什么语言。”

迪克皱着眉。“我不知道。”

“酒精降低了你的抑制力，让你能够触及自己的记忆。”这是个猜测，但就他所知在失踪前的迪克会说的那些语言之中，只有少数是杰森不懂得的。罗姆语？或者塔马兰语*？某种他在遇到法庭之前学会的语言。  
*Tamaranian，星火的故乡塔马兰星球的语言。

迪克点点头好像他说得有理，然后又喝了一大口他的饮料。“所以，做爱？”

他火辣得要命，疯疯癫癫、咄咄逼人而又充满渴求，而杰森知道他们如果干一场一定美妙得不可思议。但他不会跟一个酩酊大醉而且毫无抵抗的人做爱，就算他性感逼人。就算这家伙是个杀手也一样。所以他伸出一只手，把这个利爪——前利爪？——拉近，用另一只手把他手里的饮料拿开。

“我们可以明天再讨论那个，漂亮男孩。”

迪克什么也没说，但他贴着杰森的胸膛微笑了。他不到五分钟就睡熟了。杰森小心地让他躺在沙发上，给他盖上一条毯子。然后他走向自己的床。

 

***  
法庭没有在第二天早上突袭他们。事实上，杰森神清气爽地醒来，并因为他之前没有饮酒过量而格外高兴。他晃进另一个房间的时候迪克还蜷缩在沙发上。利爪看起来脸色微微发灰，杰森有点同情他——你这辈子第一次喝醉的经历可不会好受。由于他又是个以他人的痛苦为乐的混蛋，他就这么邪笑着打开百叶窗，尽可能地假装出欢欣鼓舞的声音，祝贺迪克早上好。迪克像头野兽一般咆哮着朝他扔了个枕头。杰森认为自己扳回了一局。

客房服务还是把他从床上拖了起来。他吃了一大堆早餐，到中午的时候看起来似乎恢复了点生气。

白天大部分的时间迪克都待在浴室里。杰森不确定他到底在里头干什么，但管他呢。他因此得来了思考的空闲。首先，既然现在迪克跟他在一起了，他要打算怎么处理这个现状？迪克似乎坚信法庭会找到他们——杰森知道他们最终会得逞的。但之后呢？如果他们再派来一群杀手，他俩很可能就要倒大霉了。除非他们能想出一个万无一失的办法解决这些混账，要么杀掉他们，要么永远摆脱他们。

或者他们需要申请支援。而在哥谭，这就意味着蝙蝠侠。

杰森不太确定自己有没有准备好，从各种层面上来说。布鲁斯和他目前的关系还不算最糟，但他们也不是特别相亲相爱。

而且他也不确定自己已经准备好把迪克带给蝙蝠侠了。这纯粹是出于自私。他一直对那些蝙蝠家族一同战斗的事儿有点嫉妒，同时怀念着布鲁斯和他作为蝙蝠侠和罗宾的日子。拥有一个搭档将会大有益处。而迪克完全没有那些“不许杀人”的条条框框。更不用提他在视觉角度也很赏心悦目。

而那就引发了他最后的那些问题。首先是关于性的。杰森觉得那不完全是酒后胡话；他们两个之间从一开始就火花不断。而如今他回想起来，事情显得有点奇怪。迪克在过去有过的那么多机会面前为什么一直没有杀死他？他突然有了种隐约的怀疑，觉得自己不是偶然跟迪克结成了对抗法庭的联盟，是迪克选中了他作为自己共同的战友。作为一个局外人，一个反叛者，一个能够帮助他对抗法庭，但如有必要也能对抗蝙蝠侠的援军。

唔。他越想越觉得这个理论能够成立。他很确定他的利爪在攻击之前已经观察自己很长一段时间了。“嘿小鸟脑袋！”他喊道。

迪克从浴室冲出来，头发湿淋淋地纠结在一起。

“你跟踪我多久了？”杰森毫无先兆地发问。

迪克露齿而笑，走过来。“好多月，小老鼠。我一有机会就观察你。”他向前走着，直到坐在沙发上的杰森跟前，低下头看着他。“我观察你狩猎——我看着你选择谁应当死，谁应当活下来。这让我观察得更加仔细。你有一种——”他挣扎着搜索了一会儿那个词，“你有同情心，你不会伤害无辜之人，即使他们妨碍了你的行动。”他仿佛陷入了沉思。“我希望自己也曾拥有过那种机会。”

这倒是一种很中肯的评价。杰森对他自己的道德观念非常自在，不管蝙蝠侠对此如何评价，但他很确定一般人可不会喜欢他的准则。

迪克慢慢低下身直到他滑坐在杰森的膝盖上，两手搭着他的肩膀。“我看过你吃披萨，喝啤酒，我看着你在电视里出现你不喜欢的人讲话时，朝它扔东西。我看着你洗碗，清除你衣服上的血迹。”

这有点……让人后怕。他压根没有注意到这个跟踪者，更别提直到几个月前他们之中还完全没有人知道猫头鹰法庭的存在呢。

“我看过你在夜晚的床上抚弄你自己。”

好吧，他有点预想过话题会发展到这里，但说实话他不清楚利爪的窥视究竟是种恭维还是冒犯，或者属于两者的邪恶混合。“你还看过我干什么，偷窥狂？”他问，自己也拿不准想不想听到答案。

“我看到你抚摸你自己。我看到你把手指伸入你自己的身体。”杰森感到他的脸因为羞耻而涨红了，虽然他的阴茎反倒在裤子里硬了起来。

他得跟他的阴茎就哪些才是合适的勃起场合好好讨论一下。

“那看起来很舒服，而且让我在看的过程中感到了欲望，所以我也对自己那么做了。”迪克说。

那听起来可真是一幅火辣的画面。“感觉怎么样？”

“奇怪。”他微笑。“肉体的愉悦在训练过程中是不允许的，因为那是一种干扰。”

“但你还是做了，你这个逆反小子。”  
 迪克又朝他露齿而笑，看起来很开心。“我做了，即使事后他们发现并惩罚了我。那种时候我总是想着你。”

杰森把自己的手放在利爪的大腿上——这一切全都错的离谱，但这事儿对他的吸引力简直前所未有。是他从来没有想过自己会想要被人用这种方式渴望着。

“他们为此怎么惩罚了你？”

“他们在我的阴茎上装了一个电击装置。”迪克说，甚至连眼皮都没眨一下。杰森感到怒火从他的喉咙口涌上来，带着一股熟悉的狂暴冲动。太棒了，他已经在他们之间的这事儿上不能自拔了。紧跟着就该是不可避免的大麻烦了。

杰森感到自己又脸红了，这个小怪物到底他妈的对自己做了什么。“你是在引诱我吗？”他本来是想开玩笑的，但他的声音听起来有点太沙哑了。

“对。过不了几天我就会回到他们手中。你已经给了我披萨，啤酒，还有你的陪伴。我想要在重新变成他们的之前得到所有我想要的。”

“你之前做过这种事吗？”他几乎敢打赌他的利爪是个羞涩的处男。

或者没那么羞涩。迪克的微笑看起来性感而又野性。

“从没做过这种事。”他朝前探过来亲吻杰森。他们的牙齿有点尴尬地撞到了一起。迪克的手紧紧攥着他的T恤，他的膝盖夹着杰森的小腿——禁锢着他的行动。一星欲望的火花沿着杰森的脊柱下滑。迪克确实长得很吸引人，但回想起与这个利爪战斗的情景才是他呼吸加快的主因。他那混合着狂野和稚拙的尝试让他的吻更像是用牙齿噬咬，而非嘴唇相触，而杰森为此浑身燥热而又迫不及待。

杰森抓住他的头发略微向后拉，直到他们的嘴唇浅浅贴在一起。“放轻松点，猛虎。让我教你。”

迪克完全无视了他继续吻上来，好像这是一场搏斗。也许某种意义上来说就是搏斗。杰森放任他掌握了一阵控制权。他估计除了靠杀人活下去，迪克的生活中已经很长时间没有什么他能够做主的事物了。

迪克的步调逐渐凌乱，而杰森很高兴地任由他的欲望摆弄着——迪克居然真的把他的T恤从他身上扯了下来，这可比电影里看起来的要难得多了。他的一只手抓着杰森赤裸的肩膀，另一只轻轻圈在他脖颈上，拇指摩挲着杰森的喉咙。老天啊这也太火辣了，那漫不经心的碰触之下隐藏着力量，与此同时迪克还在他唇齿间充满索求地翻搅。杰森紧紧揪住利爪身上那借来的哥谭骑士T恤额。迪克看起来甚至不愿意为脱衣服而停止亲吻，但在一番挣扎之后杰森成功地把他的衣服丢到了地板上。

杰森把他往后推了点，这样他才能好好看一眼他的利爪，但他腹中的欲望却突然萎缩了。他见过被折磨的痕迹，但他从没面对过这样老练、精准和残忍的伤疤。迪克暗示过自己曾经违抗过命令，而他并没有夸大其词。他的躯体被疤痕覆盖着——既有利刃割过的伤口，也有烫伤的痕迹。这些疤痕极其可怖，但力道又拿捏得非常精准。一个行动不便的杀手是毫无用处的。每一处伤口，每一道疤痕，都是在能够继续作战的前提下被施与的。

“怎么了？”迪克问，歪过脑袋，“不喜欢你看到的？”他声音充满戏谑，眼中却有一丝疯狂闪过。

而杰森就是这么无可救药，那抹疯狂压制住了他的愤怒，反倒再次激起了他的欲望。迪克看起来并不自怨自艾，也不为之羞愧，他只是在嘲讽这些伤疤。所以杰森伸出一根指头，描摹着迪克左侧的乳头被割掉的地方留下的疤痕。他仍然美丽惊人——既是一件疯狂而凶恶的武器，又是一个迷失的孩子，而杰森感到情欲的浪潮在体内汹涌弥漫。迪克看出来了，他的双眼在得逞的微笑之中睁得更开。他探向前来迎上杰森的吻。他的动作仍旧生硬而粗野——而杰森他妈的爱死了这个。

杰森的指尖抓过迪克的皮肤，时而轻柔时而留下模糊的红痕。迪克的呜咽之中夹杂着凶猛的低吼，杰森从来没有这么硬过。他觉得自己从没尝试过跟如此危险而疯狂的家伙做爱，除了他的利爪以外……而他现在无暇顾及后果，只想享受此刻。

“你想要什么，宝贝，告诉我你想要什么，”他在迪克唇边喘息。他感到饱满的双唇紧贴着他蜷曲，感到自己的颤抖——不知究竟是因为其中的欲望还是暴力。

“我说过。我想要全部。我想要你——以我所能及的任何方式，在他们来杀死我们之前。”

“听起来真乐观。好吧，我们还有一整晚呢，所以你想先试什么？”

“我想要进入你。我想要剥开你的皮肤，吸出你的骨髓。”

杰森爆出一声带点歇斯底里的大笑。“我不知道哪个更糟糕，究竟是你是我想要睡的最疯颠颠的家伙，还是我被你的那股疯劲儿完全勾起性致来了。”

迪克露出他那连环杀手的微笑。

“你想要操我吗？”杰森问。“要知道我不是对每个人都给他们这种特权的。”

“那我要如何才能赢得这种权利？”迪克问。“与你搏斗？”

这是赤裸裸的诱惑；他身体里的自毁倾向完全赞同自己喜爱被暴力唤起这个事实。他早就接受了自己的这个部分——但同时他也认定比起性爱，一打起来更有可能以鲜血淋漓的局面告终，所以他摇了摇头。迪克冲他撅撅嘴，但似乎接受了。

“所以，我们干嘛不从床上开始？”杰森问。

迪克伸出充满欲求的手，他的嘴唇含住了杰森下颚柔软的皮肤。他明天肯定会浑身痕迹斑斑了。这个念头让他充满期望地颤抖起来。

 

杰森设法把他俩弄进了卧室。他摸出润滑剂和安全套，然后站在那里，开始感到有点尴尬。他喜欢性爱，他喜欢操人和被操，但这些过程通常又快又粗暴，而且事后他再也不会跟床伴见面。除了那种，就是跟朋友互惠互利的情况，就像他跟常去的那家修车店的Min Lee发生过的。她还不到五尺一寸高，剪了个古灵精怪的短发，操他的时候比跟他做过的任何男人都要残酷有力。光想到这个他的脸就有点烧。

迪克显然对于尴尬的气氛全然不觉，他朝杰森胸口一推，让他向后跌到了床上——这小子劲儿真大。他把身上剩余的衣服扒掉，缓步前进。杰森从头到脚打量着他。迪克浑身的肌肉紧实匀称。好吧，还有浑身的伤疤，这稍微有点吓人——伤疤遍布他的腹部，爬过他的臀部，顺着大腿蜿蜒而下。他的勃起上确实有烧伤的痕迹，在他的睾丸一点点变深的时候浮现出来。杰森不得不闭上眼做了几次深呼吸。这景象并没有打消他的欲望，但却让他怒不可遏。他对这个人经历过的一无所知，但他要让法庭为他们对迪克所做的事付出代价。就明天。明天他们会让这些杀千刀的混账尝尝报应。他两手支撑在床上，迪克猛地进入了他，杰森在他挺进的过程中几乎不能呼吸。

“慢点儿，”他说，迪克在他体内慢慢放松。迪克从喉咙深处挤出一个高亢的声音，一点点撑开那圈环状的肌肉。然后他其余的部分也长驱直入。疼痛和冲击把空气一点点挤出杰森的胸腔，他的手臂一下子脱了力，面朝下栽进了枕头之中，臀部却在迪克用力的抓握保持翘起的姿势。

迪克显然感觉到了他的失误，他保持不动，紧贴着杰森的身体颤抖着，大声吸气。杰森自己也在努力调整呼吸。痛苦正在减弱，他的身体开始适应了。这个姿势让他感到暴露和不适，但他的阴茎却再次逐渐挺立起来。愚蠢的阴茎显然有它自己的主意，一点儿也不在乎杰森尴不尴尬。

“我说过慢点儿，蠢货！”他吼道。迪克道歉似地拍了拍他的臀部，然后再次向前倾身，攥住他的后颈把他按进床单里。

“我可以就像这样杀了你，小老鼠。我可以在操你的时候要了你的命。”他一边说一边开始缓慢而深入地抽动。

这根本不该让人性奋，但杰森身体里的每一根神经都像圣诞树上的彩灯那样骤然发亮。利爪能够轻而易举地要他性命，但他却觉得火辣无比。他显然就跟迪克一样是个疯狂的蝙蝠崽子*。  
*杰森用的是batshit crazy，就引申一下……

但是去他的。

迪克现在正起劲地操他。他的节奏越来越强，嘴里发出各种声音，完全迷失在了欲望之中。杰森发觉自己口中逸出一些愚蠢的呻吟作为回应。 摩擦的热度在他体内逐渐增强。迪克重重地撞向他，杰森把手指嵌进了床单，身体被他带着晃动起来，他口里吐出低吼和模糊不清的诅咒。所有一切都错误得离谱，然而又太过美妙。痛苦和欢愉，羞辱和骄傲。混合的情绪在他胸中鼓动如同一首扭曲矛盾的诗歌。

他高潮的时候脸还是埋在枕头之间，他已经神智迷离，甚至没有叫喊出来，但他觉得自己之后肯定会为发出的呻吟而尴尬不已。他带着满足倒下来，瘫在床上。

迪克如同之前宣布过的那样咬了他，他咬得很重，以至于见了血，之后肯定会留下疤痕。杰森感到一阵奇异的喜悦。

他已经彻底没救了。

 

晚些时候，他带着满身淤痕、酸痛不已的身体看着他那熟睡的利爪，看着他漂亮的脸孔，他伤痕累累的身体，以及刚才在做爱时紧紧按住他的双手。他因为回想起那股欲望而颤抖。他感到自己已经被占有。这种表现太不像他自己了。但他却感觉良好，既放松又紧张，如同刚从奔涌不息的热带瀑布顶端纵身一跃。

所以管他的。他不在乎坠落，他也准备好了为自己渴望的事物奋战，并且更加竭尽全力地守卫他已经拥有的。

这就是说，他们需要有个计划，而且现在就要。


	3. Chapter 3

他被迪克带着老茧的手指沿着自己面部描摹的动作唤醒了，迪克仿佛在把这份触感刻入记忆。迪克蓝眼睛睡意朦胧，几乎一脸满足，他一看见杰森醒了就给了他一个带着口气的早安吻。

“谢谢你，小老鼠——杰森。”他一只手抚过杰森的胸膛，径直探向他变硬的阴茎。他笑了。“你给与了我一切。我从来没有想过自己会真的得到这个。”

“是啊，不过别对昨晚那种太习以为常了——我可得过好长一阵儿才能恢复过来。”杰森抱怨。在早晨清冷的光线之中，他看着惨不忍睹。他身上淤痕累累，脖子上被迪克牙齿咬破的地方还有干涸的血迹，他的屁股痛得要命。

迪克认真地看着他。“我在想，今天早上，你可以进入我。你昨晚看起来非常沉迷，我希望体会你那时的感受。”

杰森半心半意地想着他那尚在构想中的方案，还有猫头鹰法庭正在追杀他们的那档事儿，还有迪克捏住他的阴茎同时嘴里呢喃着他的名字。

他扑了上去。

 

迪克仰面躺着，两手攀着杰森的肩膀。杰森以稳定的动作在他炎热紧实的体内抽插。迪克脸上的表情完美地结合了欲望，喜悦和些微的惊讶，仿佛他无法弄清这种感觉究竟为何如此美妙，但他绝对不想要停下。他也一直都没闭上嘴，每一次抽插都会引发一些奇妙的声音——呜咽，呻吟，或是哽咽的咒骂。他完全放荡直白地表达着那种狂野的喜悦，而这样的他看起来如此奇妙地迷人，尽管相当可爱，却又有点让人害臊。当他达到高潮的时候，他几乎粗暴地抓着杰森的脊背，撕扯着他的皮肉。这种痛楚夹杂在一波喜悦的浪潮之中把杰森推向顶点。

他昏昏欲睡的时候迪克戳了戳他身体一侧。“你要多久才能恢复。我想再来一次。”

杰森发出一声低咆。

 

到下午的时候他们已经把想得到的姿势都试了个遍。他们俩都浑身酸痛，心满意足——至少暂时地。杰森半个身子都摊在了迪克身上，打起了瞌睡。他的利爪似乎并不在意被杰森的重量压扁。但这份平静被第一声警报打破了。

他们都在一瞬间弹起来抓过衣服。操蛋的猫头鹰们。

在布置这间安全屋的时候杰森设置了众多暗门，其中一扇能够让他们通过地板钻到下面的楼层去。他们花了七个钟头厌烦不已地挤在一个狭小的衣橱之中，被阿玛尼西装环绕着。

他们接下来的七个小时都在逃命。

一旦掌握了他们的踪迹，法庭便死缠不放，杰森的计划全都打了水漂。杰森之前并没有真正意识到他们有多想夺回这只小鸟儿。或是他们到底有多了解他。他们一个接一个地捣毁他的安全屋，把他熟悉的街道变成了通往死亡的陷阱。迪克显然对他们的命运已经屈服了，但杰森的接受度可没有那么好。如果他们能够抢占一点先机，如果他能有点思考的空隙，他可能会想出个更好的方案来——迄今为止他能想到的只有在不把法庭直接引向布鲁斯的前提下跟他联络，还不能让自己看起来是去求助的。

到了午夜的时候他走投无路了。他发送了紧急求救信号，给蝙蝠侠，给先知，给每个可能接收到的混蛋们。在此之前，他从来不曾向任何人乞求帮助，而如今这令他感到羞耻。但他试着说服自己这是为了迪克，而不是他。他不是在为了自己的小命四处奔逃。

 

当他们终于暂时摆脱了追捕者的时候，他们躲进了一栋就比建筑工地好那么点的废楼里头。

迪克在一片随风翻卷的塑料布遮盖下俯瞰着城市，用一把小刀剔着指甲缝里的血渍。杰森靠着一根柱子坐着，试图挽救他的手机——它挡下了一只利爪投来的匕首，救了杰森一命。

他确定那些蝙蝠家族成员正在搜索他们。他只要发出一个信号就行了，不过说起来可比实施容易多了。

“他们来了。”迪克轻柔地说。

杰森无声地咒骂一句，站了起来。战斗时间到了。再一次地。

这次有四个利爪，鉴于他和迪克已经精疲力竭，这已远超过了他们能够应付的范畴。问题不是如何给他们致命一击，而是怎么才能不让这些家伙又活过来。

他旋身抽出他的匕首，把刀刃插进第一个利爪的眼睛，在第二个利爪从侧面袭击的时候粗暴地踢向它。它摔倒在地，而杰森刚好来得及挡住前一个利爪的攻击，它已经把自己头上的匕首拔了出来，转而朝杰森扑来。

他踩到了血迹而趔趄一步，险险躲过利爪再次挥舞过来的匕首，刀刃的轨迹擦过他脑袋片刻前的位置。他之前放倒的那个利爪猛攥住了他的喉咙，差点就要把他掐断气了，但迪克从左侧掷来一把匕首直插它的头颅。

他有种可怕的预感这是迪克最后的武器。他们就要死在这里了，而杰森已经受够了这个。他才刚刚发现一个比自己还要疯狂的家伙，一个跟他有诸多共同点的人，一个不会把他逼疯的战友，一个或许还能带点粗暴地跟他做爱的伙伴。这个宇宙就是喜欢用他渴望的事物逗弄他两下，然后再残酷无情地全部从他手中夺走。

至少这次不行。他拔出迪克的匕首，压低身形冲了上去。他重击了第一个攻击者，旋身阻挡第二个的进攻。就在这时一只蝙蝠镖打飞了利爪手中的匕首，而杰森这辈子从没如此这么欢迎过它的出现。不过来的不是蝙蝠侠。一道金色和紫色的影子闪过，蝙蝠女猛地踩在利爪身上着陆，伴随着一声令人满意的碾压声。她用一把电击枪朝利爪射击，利爪向后倒去，从楼上摔了下去。

蝙蝠女再次开火，把另一个试图趴着逃跑的利爪击落。

“时间凑得正好，”杰森喘气道。“那是什么新式武器？”

“能够冻结他们的血液。”蝙蝠女说，她听起来松了口气。

她朝第三个杀手试图站起来的利爪开了一枪。与此同时，迪克正挥舞着一根木棍，把他的杀手同伴揍成肉泥。这看起来可不太雅观，但他看起来似乎很享受，所以杰森就由他去了。

“见到你真是无比万分高兴，蝙蝠女，”杰森说着瘫坐到地板上。

斯蒂芬朝他哼了一声，眨眨眼，自己也坐到他身旁。她嘴唇上有道伤口，右手似乎也行动不便。“他们还说当个超级英雄是件美差呢。”

“谁说过那种话？除了超人以外。”

“我要辞职，”斯蒂芬声明道，冲天空挥着她戴手套的手，“我受够了这些猫头鹰跟天杀的神经病杀手，明天我还得交篇论文呢。”

杰森疲惫地朝她缓缓一笑。“那能把你的蝙蝠玩具借给我吗？”

“没门，自己要去。”她冲他比比中指，但温暖的笑容使得她的威胁性大大降低。

他们在精疲力竭而又舒适安心的沉默之中看着迪克用他的木片把靴子上的脑浆抹掉。

“所以，”斯蒂芬随意地问，“那个杀手男孩是谁？”

“这是个很长的故事。又长又肮脏。”

“我很确定我想要听。”她打了个呵欠。“老天，我要散架了。过去的二十四个小时简直是场折磨。但B现在已经控制住局面了，法庭已经受到了重创，溃不成军，只剩这些杀手了。”

“谢天谢地，”杰森说，真心实意地。

“不对，应该谢我们。而且说到蝙蝠侠，他在你失踪以后可是忧心忡忡啊。”

“蝙蝠侠，忧心忡忡。抱歉有点难以想象。”

“呃，好吧，他比平常更喜欢大吼大叫，还叫我们去找到你。这句话的潜台词就是‘否则你们也都别回来了’。但这绝对是他那种情感表达障碍版本的忧心忡忡。”

“告诉我你还没跟他说我们在哪里。”杰森说，已经挣扎着试图站起来了。

“我当然告诉他了！他超级担心你的。”

“事情很快就会变得非常复杂，而我还没准备好面对他——我还有一堆破事要处理。”

“比如他？”斯蒂芬用拇指比了比迪克，后者已经把那个利爪的铠甲大卸八块，现在正在猛击它脑袋剩余的部分。

杰森抽搐了一下。“对啊，比如他。”

“他就是让那些家伙满城追杀你还派来两倍多的利爪的原因？”

“没错。而且如果蝙蝠侠介入这件事会变得更麻烦。”

斯蒂芬只是盯着他。杰森疲惫地揉着脸。他要怎么处理这件事？他很确定尽管迪克变成了利爪，但只要布鲁斯检测了他的DNA、证实他就是失踪的罗宾之后，他就会欢迎迪克回家，给他所有需要的帮助。而迪克可能根本不理解这一切。他一开始肯定会被关起来，而他害怕蝙蝠侠。

他远远招呼迪克，他的利爪朝他们走来，毫不在意自己满脸血迹。杰森检查了他的身体，然后把他的兜帽拉了起来——以防其他人到来——因为一次最好只给一个惊喜。迪克盯着蝙蝠女，而斯蒂芬坦荡地直视回来，好奇而无畏。“那么，杀手男孩。你的故事是什么？”

迪克只是朝她眨着眼，他的睫毛上还残留着血渍。

她平静地回以一个疲惫的微笑。“很高兴认识你，杀手男孩。我是蝙蝠女。”

迪克畏缩了，低头看着地面。杰森记得迪克还是罗宾时当蝙蝠女的是芭芭拉。他们俩是曾经朋友。

“跟你的伙伴去玩吧，”杰森说，挥手把他支开，而迪克走回那具散架的杀手尸体哪儿，小刀已经伸了出来。

斯蒂芬朝他投来略微惊悚的眼神。

“他们已经死了。就让他找点乐子吧。”

“乐子？”

“他需要释放压力，斯蒂芬。你完全想象不到他经历过什么。”

她仔细审视着他，最后点点头。他对她不再深究感激涕零，尽管她在迪克处理第二个杀手的尸体时发出碾压的噪音时还是皱起了面孔。

蝙蝠侠的到达几乎是悄无声息的，但迪克仍然听见了他，扭转身来，嘴里嘶嘶作响地向后退去。杰森抓住他的手臂。“没事儿，我们总归要面对这个问题的。”

但迪克根本没在听，他挣脱了杰森的手。“你这个叛徒！如果你只是打算在最后关头抛弃我，那这一切到底有什么意义？”

“红头罩，”蝙蝠侠低吼道，但他目镜后面的双眼紧紧锁在迪克身上。所幸的是迪克的面部被兜帽遮住了，但不管怎样事情已经开始失控。

蝙蝠女仍然站在他身边，而他做了一个快速而大胆的决定。他从斯蒂芬腰带上拔出她那把普通电击枪，朝迪克的大腿开了一枪。迪克怔怔看着勾住他牛仔裤的电线，然后看向杰森，他的脸被怒意扭曲。他咆哮着，又变回了一头狂暴的野兽，大步朝他扑来。谢天谢地他的动作已经变得迟缓，否则他可能会把杰森的脖子拧断——这应该是他本来的打算。但蝙蝠电棍的效力很快，因此他在里杰森一步之遥的地方倒了下去。

“哇，真猛，”蝙蝠女轻松地评价道。

杰森瞪着她。“闭嘴。”他嘟哝着把迪克抬起来，试着不要显示出那个小畜生有多重。“B，我们得回到洞窟去。我们有很多事要讨论。阿尔弗雷德这次会支持我的。”

老蝙蝠不置一词，眼睛仍然牢牢盯着迪克。但他随即转身离开了大楼。杰森真心实意地希望他只是去开蝙蝠车了，因为他的腿已经快撑不住了。

斯蒂芬搭了把手，杰森这回甚至都懒得掩藏他的感激了。

 

他们蒙上了迪克的眼睛，尽管他还没恢复意识——杰森认为只有这样布鲁斯才会在没有得到具体解释的情况下容忍他们进入蝙蝠洞。

阿尔弗雷德已经在等待他们了。蒂姆睡着了，趴在电脑前面，他的右腿裹着石膏，头上绑着绷带。还好达米安不在这儿。不过蒂姆脑袋顶上的显示器上蜷缩着一只小猫。一只待在蝙蝠洞里的猫，这可是件新鲜事。布鲁斯之前连金鱼都不让他养。

杰森把迪克从车上抱下来，把他放在一张医疗床上，小心地遮着他的脸。

他得在抛出这颗重磅炸弹之前试着解释一下。

“为什么法庭要追杀这位年轻人？”布鲁斯问，大步走向他的电脑。屏幕上有一副哥谭地图，有三个红点在地图上闪烁着，还有一些静止不动的蓝点。那是还活跃在城中的利爪，以及已经被制服的。布鲁斯轻手轻脚地把蒂姆挪开，没有吵醒他。这种温柔的关照让杰森胃里一阵扭曲，但现在他的感觉不再像以往那么糟糕了。如果布鲁斯真的爱他们，他就会接受迪克，不管他做过什么。

“杰森？”阿尔弗雷德问，他的双眼定定地望着一动不动的迪克。杰森朝他点点头，阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，显然正在努力克制他的情绪。杰森等待着嫉妒的情绪冒出来，但他却并没有这样的感觉。老管家对他投来充满骄傲的目光。杰森心中突然就鼓起了希望。

他转向布鲁斯。“所以，布鲁斯，”他开口，但随即停住话头。该死的他到底打算说啥来着？他看看斯蒂芬，但她正忙着在蒂姆的石膏板上写脏话。

布鲁斯看了他一眼。是那种“现在就老实交代”的眼神。但除此之外，杰森有点震惊地发现这眼神着还包含着“我很生气因为你让我担心了”。在他曾经还是罗宾的时候倒是总看到这种眼神。

“所以？”布鲁斯问。

“我被一个利爪袭击了，但我抓住了他想要获取些情报。”布鲁斯眯起眼——他可能不太赞同杰森的行事方法。杰森试着忽略他。“事实证明他一直在跟踪我，他想要摆脱法庭——他还活着。”杰森用拇指比了一下失去意识的迪克。阿尔弗雷德已经给他挂上了点滴，正在从他身上采样，忙得团团转。

“你没有考虑过他可能是一名潜伏的间谍？”布鲁斯问，他低沉的声音是那么耳熟。

“我想过。但我不相信他是。”老天，这可真够难的。“事情是，布鲁斯，我认出了他，所以我给阿尔弗雷德发了一份DNA样本来确认。因为不管我们之前发生过的一切怎么样，我不希望你白白期待一场。而结果证明我是对的，阿福会帮我证明。”

“证明什么？含糊其辞可不像你的风格，杰森。”

“DNA检测结果与迪克·格雷森吻合。”出现了一段肉眼可见的沉默。他隐约意识到连斯蒂芬也停下了糟蹋蒂姆睡脸的举动。布鲁斯僵硬地转过身，走向迪克躺着的那张床。他看看阿尔弗雷德，老人的脸上混合着释然与悲伤。好吧，杰森有点感同身受。

布鲁斯看着他的养子的脸，攥紧了拳头。然后他用戴着手套的指尖轻触迪克的脸颊。

“我们如何能确信——”布鲁斯开口。

但阿尔弗雷德打断了他。“我亲自进行了测试，先生。这是迪克少爷。”

“但——”

“你不相信我吗，先生？我在此事上完全信任杰森少爷。我认为，他已经竭尽全力来保护你们两人了。”

杰森有点受宠若惊，但同时累得要死。“这就是他，布鲁斯。很多事他都记不得了，而且他们控制他的身体让他在回忆过去时会感到疼痛。他们抓住他很长时间了。”

布鲁斯看起来又要自我封闭了。他没能在法庭抓住迪克前找到他一定是个痛苦的打击。杰森本以为自己会想要嘲讽他，但此刻他却感到——对他们两个——充满了保护欲。

“我们那时候不知道他们的存在，B。就让这事过去吧。帮助现在的他。”

“告诉我一切，”蝙蝠侠说。

而杰森告诉他了。

至少是绝大部分事实。

………..

杰森醒来的时候疼得要死。他全身上下没有一个地方不在高声痛呼的。但他身旁紧贴着一具温暖的身体。他看着他的床伴。迪克轻声打着鼾，口水淌到了枕头上。他那被揍得惨兮兮的面孔是杰森所见过的最完美的事物。他们做得还不错。他们挨过了法庭，他们也挨过了蝙蝠侠的第一轮审查。

然后他感觉到强劲有力、带茧的手指掐住了他的喉咙。

“你背叛了我！”迪克对他嘶声道。

“没，真没，”杰森咳嗽道，在喉管上收缩的力道中挣扎。“你觉得自己为什么还能睡在床上而不是已经死了，或者被关在笼子里？”

迪克四下环顾，然后捏着杰森气管的力道松懈了。

“你失去意识的时候错过了不少事，”杰森告诉他，用手指拂过这个杀手的头发。“你错过了第二轮DNA测试，还有那些争吵，我在期间还几乎从蝙蝠侠嘴里得到了一声谢谢。你错过了我如何强调你应该跟我待在一起，这样等你醒来我就能跟你解释这一切。”

“那个蝙蝠为何要关心我是谁？”

管他的。法庭多半已经知道了。“记得我给你看的那张照片吗，有你和你的养父那张？”

迪克点点头。他的头发在枕头上压得乱七八糟。

“他是蝙蝠侠，而你曾经是罗宾。第一个罗宾。我曾是第二个。”

迪克冲他张大嘴。“蝙蝠侠是我的父亲？”

“不是亲生的，但没错。”然后他鼓起勇气说出了曾经伤害过自己的事实。“他从来没有停止过寻找你。如果得到任何线索，他就会放下手头的一切去搜索。”这个事实甚至已经不再刺痛他了。生平第一次，杰森感到自己多少有点理解了。而迪克那张不敢相信的惊讶面孔使得过去这些天的每一道伤口都值得了。

这有点让人毛骨悚然。

但他并不害怕坠落，所以他把迪克拉近一点好亲吻他，并且在利爪的嘴唇紧贴着自己的蜷曲之时战栗起来。

他们会没事的。

晚些时候在早餐桌上——这是杰森经历过的最古怪的早餐之一——达米安和迪克带着强烈的好奇，隔着麦片圈和华夫饼打量着对方。迪克故意无视了布鲁斯，但他总是偷偷摸摸地瞄他两眼。杰森吃着他的炒蛋，不时看着布鲁斯。

与此同时，布鲁斯一直盯着迪克，悲伤和喜悦以一种奇怪的方式在他的脸上混合。杰森等待着嫉妒感到来，但他首次开始揣摩起布鲁斯在他自己活着回来时是不是也是那样看他的。而那时的杰森却太过愤怒而没有注意到。

蒂姆似乎完全不知道他头上的绷带给写上了“被男子乐队拒了”，而斯蒂芬跟他交谈的时候保持着完美的镇定，而且她完全不介意他们的早餐桌边坐着一个利爪。杰森真的挺喜欢这姑娘——即使不算上她昨天的英勇救援。

总的来说这既奇怪又温馨。要做的事还有一大堆，但杰森觉得他们可能真的能够成功。布鲁斯打算每周花几天来试着攻破迪克的精神禁锢，但迪克已经声明他想要杰森一直都在场，还有他想跟杰森待在一起，而不是住在大宅。

布鲁斯也接纳了杰森。谢天谢地，是用他惯常的僵硬方式。他看起来在情感上受到了极大的震撼。跟法庭的战斗加上这场团员，还有迪克所经受的那些遭遇，全都累加在一块给了他一记重击。杰森试着不要再当个混蛋让他更不好受。布鲁斯也告诫他要小心；迪克曾经是一个非常出色的人，和善，聪明，富有热情。而利爪迪克则是个未知数。他的精神和情绪都处于非常不稳定的状态，而且还是个经验老道的杀手。布鲁斯叮嘱杰森要保持警惕，至少等到他们确定进展到了什么程度。  
他的目光穿过房间看着他的利爪，而迪克朝他微笑。他把一块华夫饼沾满了糖浆，现在正忙着舔他黏糊糊的手指。杰森突然又感到了饥饿，对桌子一头成堆的吐司跃跃欲试起来。他在经过迪克的时候随意地伸手抚摸他的肩膀，而迪克全身都迎向了这轻轻一碰。

杰森的确在尝试着把布鲁斯的警告牢记在心——天知道这个人也许是对的，但他有种强烈的怀疑他会一头扎进这种全新的关系中去，管他是什么结果呢。

不管怎么样，这样会变得有趣得多。 

-End-


End file.
